A Wish Upon A Star
by VioletFlame400
Summary: EVENTUAL TENDERSHIPPING. IMPLIED HEARTSHIPPING IF YOU SQUINT. SHOUNEN-AI. RYOU POV. FANTASY. Have you heard the saying "be careful what you wish for"? I never thought it applied to me, until I made the biggest mistake of my life.
1. Dreaming

**((Welcome to 'A wish upon a star'! This was my first chapter fic so I needed a lot of encouragement to help me keep it going! Its carried over from my old account, and NEWLY EDITED! I hope you will enjoy it; all help will be much appreciated. A/N: FLUFFY ANGSTY RYOU-LIFE FIC, WITH MILDLY IMPLIED TENDERSHIPPING. MAYBE HEARTSHIPPING IF YOU SQUINT... Snowy xx))**

DISCLAIMER:: I OWN NOTHING, REALLY! I just wish i did...

Summary: have you ever heard the saying "be careful what you wish for"? Well I never really thought it applied to me really. But that was before I wished he didn't exist, when I realised how much one little thing makes all the difference. I realised I didn't really want what I had wished for, but only after it was too late…

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Dreaming<p>

It came out of nowhere as usual, the pointless fury that overcame him. I could feel the anger literally pulsing through our link. I backed away slowly and wondered what may have caused the outburst this time. "B…Bakura?" I received no verbal response to my question. However, I appeared to have fuelled his rage further and I felt a sharp slap across my cheek. The next moment I felt my head hit something hard, probably the floor, and I was blinded by the red in front of my eyes.

The back of my head felt wet and sticky but I made no attempt at movement, not yet. I waited patiently, fighting back tears, I would not cry. At last, I heard my yami's footsteps as he left the room. I listened a little longer and heard the footsteps continue out the back door, he was gone. I gradually raised my head and opened my eyes. The room span around a couple of times, but I was soon able to focus. I carefully pressed my fingers to the back of my head and hissed in pain. When I withdrew my hand, it was covered in blood. I managed to stand up, and again the room circled me. I placed my hand on the wall beside me for support. I knew I should probably go to the hospital, but I decided against it. The nurses would surely ask me how I'd received the wound, and I wanted to avoid awkward questioning. Besides, the worst I would get is a slight concussion.

I slowly proceeded up the stairway to the bathroom, and removed a small first aid kit from the medicine cabinet above the sink.  
>I patched up the worst of the wound and was able to remove most of the bloodstains from my silvery hair. I took a look at the figure staring back at me in the mirror. Across my left cheek was a huge red hand-mark which was already beginning to purple around the edges, I was pretty sure it would start to swell by tomorrow. As I replaced the first aid kit into the cupboard again, I heard the tiny 'click' of a key turning in the lock of the front door. I stiffened up, he was back already. I stayed stock still and strained my ears to hear downstairs. He must have known I was in here because he deliberately sat at the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"I want you to get out of my sight for a while." He whispered without even a glance in my direction. I did as he ordered and slipped down the stairs. He didn't even look up at me as I walked past him; it was if I wasn't there, as if he was far too lost in himself. Without even grabbing a coat, I crept out of the front door and ran.

I didn't care where I was going, I didn't care that it had started to rain, I didn't care that my blinded running made me crash into someone.  
>I just wanted to run, run and never look back. The person I had collided with called out to me, but I ignored them and carried on running. Crystal droplets were now starting to spill from my chocolate eyes.<p>

When at last my feet ached and I had long lost my sense of direction, I stopped and broke down on a park bench nearby. I curled up into a ball with my knees tucked under my chin, and cried openly to the velvet sky above. This was why he had told me to leave: for he knew I would cry and he could not stand tears. But I didn't care now, I sobbed heavily into my lap.

After all, I had good reason to cry didn't I? Having to put up with loneliness and abuse everyday surely earned me the right to cry. Why did this have to be the way my life was? Why?

"Ryou? Ryou! What's wrong?" I snapped my head up at the voice, it was Yugi. He had broken me out of my dismal thoughts. But what was he doing here at this time of night? I wonder…

"You looked really upset when you ran past me…" Yugi said. So that was who I had bumped into. He must have realised it was me, and followed me here.

"…so I wanted to check if you were alri-" Yugi stopped in mid-sentence as he caught sight of my face in the moonlight. His amethyst eyes widened in either shock or horror, I wasn't sure which. "Ryou! What on earth happened to your face!" Yugi gasped

Yep, definitely horror. I quickly hid the purple bruise behind my arm by shifting my position on the bench. "N…nothing! Nothing happened" I stammered. My voice was croaky; I knew it was obvious I'd been crying. Yugi's eyes seemed to change and soften.

He slowly sat down beside me on the bench, and looked at me with an expression that matched his soft eyes. He seemed to hold his breath for a second, but then he spoke. His voice was calm and comforting now. "Ryou…did Bakura do this to you?" he asked knowingly

Trust Yugi to guess exactly what was wrong. He nodded gently at me as if he understood, but he didn't. No one could ever understand my insecurities. He didn't need an answer, I knew he didn't. I gave him one anyway. "He didn't mean it. He just…gets so angry, that's all." I mumbled

Yugi narrowed his eyes. He looked as if he was going to tell me off for defending my darker half, but he thought better of it and just sighed. "If you say so Ryou" he said simply "but if you want to talk about it sometime…well, you can always tell me." The words meant nothing to me, but I smiled my gratitude. "Sorry but I really should head home now" Yugi apologized "but don't worry, okay." He waved quickly then got up from the bench and walked briskly home, leaving me to my thoughts once more.

Still completely lost in thought, I fell into an uneasy sleep on the bench.  
>I lost all sense of time and reality, and let my dreams consume me. I dreamt I was a little boy again, I was happy and free. I dreamt about my family, my mother and sister both still alive and unharmed. My father smiling down at us, his face free of any grief or regret. I wanted stay in this dream, but somehow it turned into a nightmare. They all faded away, one at a time. Amane told me to keep on smiling before disappearing and mom reminded me that everything happened for a reason, then she too dissolved into thin air. My father was the last to go; explaining how he had to do something important, and then he became blurred but did not fade completely like the others. I was left alone in the house.<p>

Soon the image of the house began to morph and change into an overwhelming darkness, where I automatically sensed another presence. This presence was just as dark and consuming as the surroundings, it called out to me in a hiss that sent shivers down my spine. "My host…" it called "my hikari…"

I woke up with a start, cold sweat running down my back.  
>I tried to clear my head of the horrid images I had seen. As I looked around, it took me a minute to notice that the scene was wrong. I had fallen asleep on a park bench, I was sure of it. Now however I had been tucked up into bed, in the pristine neatness I called my room.<p>

"So you're awake then." I looked up to see Bakura standing in the doorframe. He had his hands placed casually into his pockets and was looking at me with an un-readable expression. When I didn't answer, he proceeded into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned forward and brushed his fingers against the mark on my face, almost caressing it. "I found you asleep in the middle of nowhere" he said "so I brought you home."

That explained how I'd ended up back home, but now my head surged with many other questions. He laughed at the confusion flowing through our link. "What?" he asked mockingly "I can be nice you know, I wasn't going to leave you out there!"

I retrieved my voice and looked him in the eyes. "That isn't it…" I explained "I wondered why you came looking for me in the first place, you sent me out, so why?" He averted his eyes, it was a simple gesture but it made me regret my question. He took a moment to think, and at first I thought he wasn't going to answer. But then he looked slowly back up to me, with almost apologetic eyes.

"I went to find you, because…well" he paused to choose his next words "Because I wanted to tell you…that I was… well I was…" he sighed "I wanted tell you that I was sorry" he finished.

My eyes widened and I raised my eyebrows, I was completely at a loss for words. As far as I knew, Bakura never apologized, least of all to me. I felt the urge to pinch myself in case I was dreaming. He smiled bitterly at my thoughts and continued to explain himself.

"I don't apologize…normally" he said in response to my thoughts "but I heard you and Yugi talking, I was listening to your mind the whole time and…" he paused again, this time to place a hand on my shoulder "…I heard you defending me Ryou. " I was a little bit bemused by all of this, but at least I now understood the reasons behind Bakura's apology.

"It was nothing really" I told him, still not completely sure if I was awake or not. He smiled at me, an actual smile, and removed his hand from where it rested on my shoulder. He sighed a little and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"I heard your dreams" he whispered "do you really blame me for all of that?" The question surprised me, because I truly did not blame him. What surprised me the most was that he didn't sound angry or accusing in any way. "No I don't blame you!" I reassured him "I just… wish things were different, that's all."

This was true; I didn't blame him at all, not really. I knew everything had to happen for a reason. It was just that those reasons were un-clear to me at the moment. "You should be careful what you wish for hikari" He told me "because you just might get it all." With that he exited the room and closed the door behind him, leaving me to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>(End chapter 1. My paragraphing really sucked when I wrote this, I'm aware... It gets better! At least I think it does... LEMME' KNOW WHAT YA THINK! xx)<strong>


	2. An Unexpected Friendship

**((DISCLAIMER:: I still own nothing. This is a shorter chaperter. I cant remember why at the time, I think I had exams or something... ANYWAY. This whole story is dedicated to Bakura's Guardian Angel and Always A Bookworm, who loved this story when i first published it, and have stuck with me even after my dissapearance! Enjoy the fic! Snowy xx))**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Start of an unexpected friendship<p>

My new day had begun; I was sitting at the back in a dull classroom. It was yet another day at school, and I was still so tired that it was hard to focus. The teacher droned on about something or other, whilst I zoned out and pretended to listen.

As my eyelids began to droop and I wanted to fall asleep again, I got the feeling that I was being watched. I scanned the room and my eyes soon found the amethyst orbs that were staring at me. Yugi was looking at me from the front of the class, twisted right around in his seat. I was surprised that the teacher had not noticed this; Yugi was normally the teachers pet. However the teacher seemed too distracted by what he was doing, in fact I thought a bomb could have exploded without grabbing his slightest attention. Yugi blushed a little when he noticed he'd been caught, but did not turn away. I smiled weakly at him, in the hope that he would go back to work. He didn't. Instead he smiled back, but something in the smile conveyed worry. I wondered why, then remembered the conversation we'd had last night.

I groaned, Yugi wasn't going to leave me alone now was he? Why hadn't I just kept my mouth shut last night? Luckily I was saved from his searing purpley gaze as the bell rang, signalling our next class. I gathered my things and was one of the first students out the door.

After a quick glance at my timetable, I head towards the Mathematics department. Most kids would hate having maths on a monday morning, but I didn't mind. Maths meant I could catch up on sleep, the teacher was almost blind and never noticed it. I took my usual seat at the back, I sat at the back in every class I could. I let my eyes drift from left to right and almost jumped out of the seat, Yugi was sitting right next to me!

"Hello Ryou" he said pleasantly.

Why on earth was he sitting at the back? and why was he sitting with ME? He normally sat with Joey, Tea, Tristan and the other members of his 'friendship-fanclub'. This was a huge leap from his usual group, and i definitely wasn't one of them. I was very confused, maybe i was dreaming? I rubbed my eyes to check if I was still asleep. Nope, I was awake and he was still there smiling at me. well this sure was odd.

"Erm...hi" I replied distractedly.

At that moment, Joey entered the classroom and threw me a questioning look as he realized where Yugi was sitting. I sighed.

"Look...Yugi, why dont you do and sit with your friends?" I suggested harshly.

Yugi followed my gaze, to where Joey was now pointing in our direction and whispering in Tristans ear. He giggled, the sound weired to me, then he turned to me and smiled brightly.

"Silly, you are my friend Ryou!" He said honestly.

I cringed a bit at the word 'friend', Bakura was just going to lovethis. I gave Yugi a sarcastic look, but he only smiled wider. turning away from him, I slumped down in my seat. I let out a small yawn, I really needed some rest. The teacher had written some questions on the blackboard, and Yugi was now busily scribbling on a sheet of paper. At least he had stopped bugging me. He scribbled down some more, but then he passed the peice of paper across the desk to me. I sighed and opened the note unwillingly. Thier was one sentence in Yugi's bubbly, bold handwriting:

_How are you? Do you need to talk?_

I considered not answering, or just writing 'im OK' but i knew he would only ask more questions. Maybe I could talk to Yugi, it couldn't hurt could it? Besides, maybe talking about things would help me out._ Im alright I guess._ I wrote. _Really tired though. Sure, It'll be nice to talk to someone._ Then I re-folded the not and passed it back to Yugi. I had no idea what he had been expecting me to write, but he smiled as he read it. A few seconds later and the note was in front of me again. I quickly read Yugi's reply: _You're tired? How long were you out there for? Great i'll meet you tonight on that same bench if you'd like._ I smiled a little and wrote a response. _i'm not sure how long._ I replied. _I fell asleep out there! Sure, tonight on the bench is fine. thankyou._

I passed the sheet of paper back, then laid my head down on the table top. I was soon fast asleep in the classroom and Yugi didnt bother me again. My mind replayed the same nightmare as before, but this time I was far too tired to let it scare me. It was like I wasnt really paying attention to it, like it was a bad film that I could ignore. Unfortunately, the lesson wasnt long enough for me to get a decent amount of sleep. I was awoken by a soft tugging at my arm and a voice.

"Ryou..." it called. I groaned, not wanting to wake up. "Ryou come on, class is over" the voice said

I opened my eyes and soon recognised the voice to be Yugi's. sure enough, Yugi was shaking me gently in an attempt to break me out of my slumber. I yawned and sat up, then stretched and got up from the desk. "Thanks Yugi" I muttered. He smiled warmly at me, it was the same smile he usually wore, and it cheered me up a little to think that he was actually bothering to help me out.

"That's OK! I couldnt just leave you in here" he chirped

I wondered where Joey and the others had got to. They were probably going to be pissed of, now that Yugi was spending time with me. Yugi seemed completely at ease with it, so it didnt bother him. "where are you going now then?" I asked him. He stopped and thought for a second, but then smiled once more. "well i dont mind really!" He replied "I normally spend break time with the others..."  
>Just as i'd thought, the usual routine for the 'Yugi fan-club'. It didnt bother me, I normally spent my break times in the library anyway. "But...if you want, I could stay with you!" He said happily.<p>

I was shocked at the offer, but for some reason i felt I didnt want to say no. I actually felt happy, and I wantedto hang around with him. I grinned. "Thanks Yugi, thats really kind of you" i said. He did not seem worried about what the others would think, so I decided that I would not let it bug me either.

"You're welcome!" he said, pleased he'd made me smile. "So where d'ya want to go?"  
>I thought about that for a moment, where could we go? "lets head to the grass outside" I answered. Yugi nodded, that had obviously been what he'd been thinking of too. "great idea!" Yugi agreed "you could lay on the grass and get some rest then!" I smiled, Yugi always thought about others before himself. I was becoming quite glad of his company, though I knew bakura would give me grief for it later.<p>

We walked outside together, until the small patch of grass aside the black-top came into view. I crashed there on the grass, it felt soft and comfortable. I looked up to see Yugi sit down next to me. I sighed as my eyelids once again felt heavy, I lay down on the lush green beneath me and let them close. "So you're really that tired huh?" Yugi asked me. I nodded, too sleepy to muster a verbal answer.

After a while I listened, and I could hear the soft shuffling sound of cards. Peeking through my eyelids, I saw Yugi sifting through his 'Duel Monsters' deck. I chuckled, it was so typical of him. "If i'm boring you that much..." I said sarcastically, leaving the sentence hanging. He looked down at me, then back to the cards, then back to me again. I couldnt help but laugh at this. His expression became confused as I laughed "what? you're not boring me Ryou" he replied distractedly "I thought you were asleep." I sighed deeply and sat upright "I was trying to, but it's too bright out here" i explained. He laughed and carefully placed his cards in his pocket "well the bell's about to go anyway!" he said "do you feel any better?"

I thought about his question, I didn't feel as tired now and I felt a lot happier. Yugi seemed to give out an aura of happiness,It was odd. It was like I couldnt help but feel happy around him. "Yeah im' much better now! Thanks Yugi" i answered. He got up from the grass and helped me to my feet "that's what i'm here for!" he sang. I smiled and we both proceeded to our next lesson. Yugi spent the rest of the day with me, and at the end of school, it was a shame I had to go back home to face Bakura. He must have noticed my face drop, because he giggled. "Oh dont worry Ryou!" he said supportingly "I'll see you soon, on that park bench!".

I sighed "That's if he lets me out..." I muttered to myself as I walked out of the school gates. Yugi lived in the opposite direction, so he waved as he went his own way. I walked slowly across the pavement, dragging my feet a little. WHY was I doing this? What had possibly compelled me to arrange a meeting with Yugi? I didnt even know, all I knew was that I felt happier, more comfortable around him.

Many random thoughts passed through my mind, before I found myself at my front door. I took a deep breath, readying myself for anything, and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, I took some time to notice just how silent it was. The silence creeped me out, it was un-nerving. I walked through the house, checking all the rooms- Bakura was nowhere to be found. To be honest, i wasnt entirely sure if that was good or bad. I sighed again, where was he? My mind reeled, images of random places coming to the surface of my thoughts as I pondered where my Yami could have gone.

Some time later, the phone rang loudly, making me jump. I pulled myself together and picked it up slowly, who was calling me? "H-hello?" I asked, hating the evident sound of fear that could be heared in my voice. "Hey Ryou! It's Yugi!" the familiar chirpy voice said "er, is this a bad time?". I exhaled, letting out a breath i didnt even realise I was holding. It was just Yugi, obviously checking to see weather or not Bakura had killed me for spending the day with him. I had no clue why I'd been so scared, I mean who else had I expected it to be? I felt like smacking myself around the head for being so dumb.

"oh, hi Yugi...no, it's fine" I replied calmly. "Are you sure? You sounded really freaked, is bakura there?" He asked, concern lacing his tone. I laughed at just how serious he sounded "no- no, he's not here actually" I told him "he wasn't here when I got home, I dont know where he's got to..." I sighed. "You sound like you dont know if thats a good thing or a bad thing!" Yugi giggled on the other end of the phone. "Well no, I dont really" I admitted. "listen, i'm just about to head out, so if you wanna meet at the park me now..." he said. "Yeah sure! I'll be there soon" I told him, deciding that it was best to go while I still could.

I said my goodbyes and put the phone down. As I left the house, I smiled to myself. This really was the start of an unexpected friendship...

* * *

><p><strong>((END chapter 2! NEW CHAPTER IS NEXT WOOP! I updated this story after a whole year...))<strong> 


	3. Wishes and Regrets

_**A/N: At last! An update! It only took me a year to finally get back to this fic huh? For those of you that first started reading this on my old account, I'm so sorry for the wait. For those of you who are new to the fic entirely, welcome! *gives millennium ring-shaped cookies* this fic IS eventual tendership towards the end (hinted in this chapter) but its very subtle. I want to dedicate this chapter to Falling Smoke, who (like me) disappeared from for a while for personal reasons. Yet when she came back she was still the lovely and kind friend I always remembered! Also dedicated to "Akefia" from the I Heart Yugioh Yaoi site, who prompted me to continue this! And of course my own hikari, Trip you know who you are ;) Love you guys! **_

**DISCLAIMER~ I think its pretty clear by now that I DON'T OWN YUGIOH, but in case some of you had any doubts; here's the disclaimer to clear that up. If I owned YuGiOh then there would be a loooooot more screen time for Ryou and Malik, because they're just awesome and deserve more love! Oh and Ryou would also have green eyes like he does in Season 0… just because I adore green eyes :D **

_**Enjoy the chapter! Snowy xx**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Wishes and Regrets<span>

Yugi and I had been talking for many hours now, so long in fact that the sky was beginning to darken. Surprisingly I wasn't worried about the time; Bakura could just come and drag me home if he really wanted. But for now, I was content here on the bench with the small tri-colour haired boy I had recently begun to call my friend. It worried me that the Thief King who had become my darker half had seemingly disappeared. My eyes flickered for a moment as I thought about my empty apartment, silent and still… it was unnerving. I knew it was ridiculous to be concerned about Bakura, there was no doubt that the ancient spirit could take care of himself. However, something in my gut instinct knew it wasn't right. I couldn't ponder the situation much longer, before a voice snapped me back to reality:

"Ryou?" said the source of the voice. Oh, right. I was with Yugi. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, and turned to face him. He was looking up at me with concern. I smiled at him, although the painted-on expression didn't reach my eyes. "What is I Yugi?" I asked, a clipped tone of annoyance in my voice from being disturbed. "Well, you went all silent…" he said "are you alright?"

I tried not to laugh, putting a few of my pale fingers to my lips so as to aid the process. It occurred to me that Yugi asked me that particular question a lot. I wasn't sure what he expected me to say each time… Surely it was obvious that I was far from alright? I felt empty inside, used, like a puppet made of crystalline glass. Each and every day I had to suffer both physical and verbal abuse from the person who I considered the closest to my heart. My family was either long dead, or liked to pretend I didn't exist… but still I fought on and smiled, even if those smiles were faked, even if the hope was slowing crushing me with its falseness. How could anyone be 'alright' in that situation? Before I could stop myself, I felt my mouth forming the words: "…was just thinking" I said. "About what?" he asked, genuinely curious even though my disdain on the subject was clear. The amethyst eyes blinked as they awaited a response.

I chuckled bitterly; he didn't want to know my grim thoughts. It's not like he would understand anyway. This was Yugi after all: the overly optimistic child who had everything going right for him. Such an innocent mind sheltered from the harsh realities of the world, he would never comprehend it. I found myself suddenly doubting the decision to meet him out here. He couldn't help me, nobody could. "Well I was just wondering…" I began, choosing my words carefully. "What do you think my life would be like without Bakura around?" My face creased up, my body flinching instantly as the words escaped me. I half expected the spirit to appear behind me, his ghostly hands twisting themselves around my neck tightly; daring me to choke out the question again. I waited… no spirit, no asphyxia, not even a slap. Opening my eyes just a crack, I scanned the area around me. Nothing suspicious, only Yugi sat there staring at me like a deer caught in headlights. I blinked, opening my eyes fully and laughing in embarrassment.

The spikey-haired teen beside me seemed to take my laughing as a cue to answer and grimaced nervously. "I'm not going to lie to you Ryou, but I honestly think it would be much better" he replied calmly. I looked at him and saw nothing but pure honesty in those deep amethyst eyes. Maybe that wasn't such an odd thing since he and Yami knew of Bakura's twisted scemes first hand, whereas I was usually in my soul room*****… "You really think so?" I asked. He nodded "I'm really not one to judge. I personally think he's the cause of most of your troubles, but…" He paused, and hesitated a little "you know him best Ryou. Do you really want him gone?" I felt his eyes boring into the back of my head then, almost willing me to confess to the close affections that I felt for Bakura… did I want him gone? I thought over it, memories and flashbacks replaying themselves in my mind. I realised that the bad memories surpassed the few good ones. Yes, I decided I really wanted rid of him, I really wanted him to just go away and to never come back. It sounded mean, especially for me. I was sick of playing the obedient hikari, the landlord. "Yes Yugi, sometimes I wish Bakura never existed!" I seethed, my hands balling into fists. I was literally shaking with hatred and anger towards my darkness.

Yugi jumped at the venom in my voice, he looked at me worryingly. For a moment I realised that I actually sounded like the thief himself. Was I turning into him? "You should be careful what you wish for Ryou…" Yugi warned, staring at me with a grave expression. I laughed "Why? It won't come true, I'm not that lucky!" the bitterness obvious in my tone, although I felt a little bit sick with guilt. What was wrong with me? "You never know…" the smaller boy replied, absentmindedly looking upwards. There was a silver flash in his eyes. I followed his gaze to the sky, where a pretty falling star was making its way across the horizon. It was ironic that something like that would appear, something which personified myself so well; a light in the shadows. Everyone had heard the old tale about wishing on stars… Just maybe my wish would come true for once? Not that I believed in such fairytales. Childish fantasies like that had long since been stolen from me. I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up, only to have them shattered like shards of a mirror…

If I was truly honest, I felt rather horrible for some of the things I had said this evening, such horrible things about my dear yami. Only yesterday I had defended him, and now I was wishing him away? I couldn't understand it, why was everything so messed up? Why had I lied about him? All of the truth came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks. I had not 'lied' at all; I had spoken nothing but the truth, albeit a little out of context. I really did wish that Bakura would go away sometimes, simply because of how cruel he could be and how he treated me. On the other hand I did think fondly of him…

Even to me it seemed stupid to care for the person who made my life hell, but it was true. Bakura was all I had left in this world. It wasn't the easiest of relationship dynamics- not at all like brothers, but not like lovers or enemies either… just master and host. In a sick sort of way I didn't mind him using me; at least I was needed for something right? Suddenly there was a light tapping on my shoulder. I jumped and looked behind me; Yugi was watching me with those worried eyes yet again. I had almost completely forgotten that he was there, but it was nice that he hadn't left me throughout my internal conflict. "You okay?" he asked, eyes still following me "you've gone all white…" he gestured to my sickly pale face.

I didn't reply, still lost in my own thoughts. Waves of guilt crashed over me from making my wish before. Yugi seemed to notice my distress, and gave me a tight hug. The hag shocked me a little, I hadn't been expecting it. I could hardly remember the last time I'd been hugged like that… Bakura's 'hugs' were crushing, they didn't count really. After a moment, the other teen gave a sigh and let go with an apologetic smile "I gotta' go Ryou, I'll see you on Monday?" I simply nodded in response and watched him leave.

Once he was gone, I too stood up and began to make my way home, scuffing my heels on the sidewalk. I froze as I approached the front door, slowly opening it, wondering if my darker half had returned yet…

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> Since in my fic, all the yami's and hikari's have thier own bodies, we'll just say that Bakura can still lock Ryou's soul away within himself, to keep him out of trouble :)

**Soooooooo there you have it? Chapter 3 at LAST! I think my writing has gotten a little better, not to mention my paragraphs are HUGE incomparison to the previous ones XD Please review! xx**


End file.
